Please Don't Leave Me
by LurkinginDarkness
Summary: Everyone left Castiel. That changes when Dean and Castiel become friends. When Dean has to move away, Castiel finds himself heartbroken. Eleven years later, Dean is moving back, and Castiel is overjoyed. But, Castiel's mother has been abusive since his father left. Will Dean leave Castiel or save him? High school AU. WARNING: Mentions of abuse. Slight Destiel.


Castiel Novak preferred animals over people. Simply because he didn't like human interaction. People tried to get close to him, but they eventually gave up, deeming him hopeless.

Every always gave up on Castiel. His father left him and his mother hated him. Even his therapist gave up on him. But, there was one kid, with the brightest green eyes, that was always by his side, and that boy was Dean Winchester.

* * *

When Castiel was 6 and his father had just left the night, he was heartbroken. His red puffy eyes were watching the other kids play some kind of game. Then, a boy came up to him.

"Hey, do you want to come pla- What's wrong?" the boy questioned.

"M-my daddy, he left us last night and mommy said he isn't c-coming back," the blue-eyed child sniffled.

"Oh. That sucks. My mommy went to heaven a while back." The blond replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Castiel whispered, his sniffles ceasing.

"I'm Dean," he said holding out his hand.

Castiel shook it, "I'm Castiel."

Dean's face scrunched up, "What kinda name is that?"

"It's the name of an angel."

"Cool."

For the rest of recess, the two talked incessantly. As time went on, a strong

friendship was formed, but Castiel's pain grew too.

After his father left, his mother started drinking. She would yell at and sometimes hit Castiel. Castiel got scared of his mommy and wondered why she was doing this to him. Did he do something wrong? Why did mommy act this way? Was this my fault?

He never Dean because he didn't want Dean to leave him. Dean did make him feel safe and he genuinely enjoyed being with him. He knew Dean was the only thing keeping him happy and he couldn't afford to lose him.

But, one day his fears came to life, Dean was moving. Castiel mourned over the fact that he might never seen Dean again. But, this wasn't true.

* * *

A 17 year old Dean woke up to his little brother jumping on top of him.

"Sammy, can't breathe here."

"It's Sam," the floppy haired kid huffed, "Get ready and come eat breakfast."

Dean groaned this was his third school this year and frankly, he was tired of it. He just wanted to settle down somewhere and stay there. Dean hoped that this would be the town they chose to stay at.

They had been here before. This was the town where he made his first real friend. Dean wondered, he prayed that Cas still lived here.

Sighing, Dean got out of bed and got dressed. He went and ate breakfast. Then, he started up the impala and began drive to their new school, with Sammy in the passenger seat and music blaring from the car's speakers. Dean dropped Sam off at middle school and began the journey to high school.

Once he got there, he met the principal, who gave him his schedule and told him about the school and his classes. He tuned most of it out and started humming Metallica.

"To help you find your way around, I have Castiel here."

Dean's heart skipped a beat. He looked up to see those familiar blue pools and a shocked expression etched on Cas' face.

"Heya Cas."

"Hello Dean," He sounded relieved.

The principal left and an awkward silence settled in the air. They just stood there looking at each other.

Finally, Dean broke the silence, "So, it's been a while."

"Yes, it has."

* * *

Castiel woke up to the dull blare of his alarm clock. He got up and started getting dressed. He tried taming his bedhead, when a wave of pain struck him. His back still ached from his mother's beatings from last night. Castiel just thanked the lord that his mother had gone to work earlier than usual. Grabbing his trusty tan trenchcoat, he journeyed outside of the house that was bursting with bad memories.

Since, his house wasn't to far from school he normally walked to school. It was a chilly autumn morning, the perfect weather for Castiel. As he walked into the school, he made a silent prayer that things would change.

"Castiel, I've been looking for you!" Mrs. Milton, their principal said. _What did I do now?_

"Yes ma'am?"

"We are getting a new student and I was wondering if you could show him around." _Great._ "Is that okay?"

"Yes ma'am." _Not like I have a choice._

"Great. He should be here soon," she paused to look around, "Here he comes."

Castiel tuned out most of what was happening until she introduced him.

"To help you find your way around, I have Castiel here."

He looked up and his eyes met the new student's. Familiar green forests surprised him. Dean, after all this time, was back. Castiel didn't know if he should dance or cry.

"Heya Cas.'' _When did he start calling me Cas?_

"Hello Dean."

The principal left and silence pooled around the two. Until Dean broke it.

"So, it's been a while."

"Yes, it has." Castiel replied, tears forming in his eyes. Was this really happening?

* * *

 **And that concludes chapter 1 of my first story! -Throws confetti- Yay! This story will be mainly in Castiel's POV, but occasionally in Dean's. I hope that was okay. Tell me what you thought! Please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thank you!**


End file.
